Past and Present
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Dulu. Dia dan dia sangatlah cocok. Dibandingkan dengan sekarang. Dia dan aku ... / TouYuki. Shonen-ai. More warning inside. / Otaome, Kak Mika! Thankies for reading! :D


**Past and Present**

.

_Warning: AU. _TouYuki._ Shonen-ai. _Tidak sesuai EyD? _Quick-pace? Quick-plot? Lack of description? OOC? Typo? Quick-typing. Unbeta._

_Disclaimer: Characters belongs to _CLAMP_. Plot from _Shaun_. Don't get any profit from making this._

_Dedicated for _Mikazuki Hikari_'s Birthday._

.

Toya Kinomoto dan Yukito Tsukishiro, 20, teman dekat selama SMA, sepasang kekasih, dan mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo.

Mereka sama-sama berasal dari Tomoeda dan sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk terus bersama.

Bersama selama-lamanya.

Hari ini,

Tentu berjalan seperti biasa. Bedanya, tidak ada kuliah untuk hari ini. Sepasang kekasih itu tetap mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikerjakan.

Seperti, mencuci baju, memasak, membersihkan apartemen mereka, menyiram tanaman, mengelap kaca, dan lain-lain.

"Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" pertanyaan sederhana mulai dilontarkan oleh Toya.

Sedang yang ditanya, masih berkutat dengan mesin penyedot debunya sambil berpikir, "Apapun boleh, Toya."

"Baiklah ... Mungkin kita akan makan Suki hari ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Toya memberi solusi. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, Yuki, aku keluar dulu," ucap pria berambut hitam itu. Yukito hanya mengangguk lagi dengan tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Toya!"

Lalu, suara pintu ditutup terdengar.

Yukito menghela nafasnya, menatap mesin pembersih debu yang masih bergetar berusaha menelan apapun yang bisa ditelannya.

Hari ini adalah giliran Yukito untuk membersihkan rumah dan Toya akan memasak. Karena itu, Toya pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Sendirian di apartemen milik mereka yang kecil tentu membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu bernostalgia tanpa sadar.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Toya Kinomoto, persahabatan mereka, perasaan mereka, dan akhirnya, cinta terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

Toya tentu pemuda paling sempurna yang Yukito pernah temui. Dia tampan, pandai, terampil, kuat, dan semuanya dapat ia kerjakan.

Siapa yang tidak mau mendapatkan kekasih sepertinya?

Selesai dengan menghilangkan para debu di ruangan, Yukito mengusap bulir-bulir keringat di keningnya dengan apron yang ia gunakan. Ia putuskan untuk berpindah tempat, membersihkan kamar belajar mereka.

Kekasihnya juga sangat rapi, lihatlah rak buku yang tersusun rapi. Meski ada satu buku yang mencuat sedikit.

Pria berkacamata itu menatap buku itu bingung. Tidak perlu berjinjit, diambilnya buku itu. Klise memang, tapi, keluarlah sebuah helai foto dari buku itu.

"Tanggal 30, bulan Juli, tahun xxxx," gumam Yukito.

Tanpa ada firasat buruk, ia segera membalikkan helai foto itu dan ia segera merasa dadanya diikat sangat kuat. Foto itu menunjukan Kinomoto sulung bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya, Kaho Mizuki.

Kaho Mizuki adalah guru SMP Toya.

Yukito Tsukishiro adalah sahabat semasa SMA Toya.

Kaho Mizuki adalah yang pertama untuk Toya.

Yukito Tsukishiro, entah ke berapa untuk Toya.

Sekelebat rasa takut mulai menyelimuti hati tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini.

Mizuki-sensei seorang wanita yang cantik, pantas disandingkan dengan Toya yang begitu tampan. Belum lagi, mereka sangatlah direstui oleh banyak orang.

Sedangkan,

Dirinya.

Hanyalah seorang pria yang secara beruntung mendapatkan cinta itu. Yang hubungannya masih ditentang orang banyak.

"Yuki, aku pulang!" panggil pemuda kelahiran Februari itu. Ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya di dapur, lalu, mencari sosok sang kekasih yang belum menyambutnya sedaritadi, "Yuki?" ulangnya.

"Yuki, dengar," Toya meletakan kedua tangannya di atas pundak sang kekasih, "Kaho, maksudku, Mizuki-sensei adalah masa laluku. Namun, kau. Kau adalah duniaku sekarang."

Mata abu-abu milik Yukito berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis karena terharu dan kebodohannya. Ia bodoh sekali mempertanyakan perasaan kekasihnya itu.

Lengan panjang Yukito segera merangkul leher milik Toya. Harum bunga Persik menguar dan dihirup oleh pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kekasihnya dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Toya."

"Aku juga ..." respon Toya lembut. Toya memeluk kekasihnya itu lebih erat lagi.

Yukito tersenyum bahagia. Sekarang, tentu ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan masa lalu.

.

_END _(?)

.

#_np (in my mind): Ours - _Taylor Swift.

A/N: _Finished July 30th at 00.11 AM _(WITA)

_OTAOME _KAK MIKA! Semoga sukses kuliahnya! Sukses _moveon_-nya! /.../ Sukses bahagianya! Sukses semuanya deh~ ;)

_First_ TouYuki _fic_. Ide muncul karena sesuatu. Sesuatu. Sesuatu /tidak membantu/ Apa ini udah fluff? Ato belom yah? .w. (Pasti nanti dipanjangin lagi ini fic entah kapan tapi.)

_"So don't you worry your pretty little mind."_ Lirik yang sangat pas untuk mereka /gak/

_After words(?)_

_Please give me some advice, don't be shy! ;) Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
